Love and Lies
by CitrineCrystal
Summary: Just when Lucy started figuring out her feelings for her best friend, Natsu, a very hard challenge entered inside their lives which made her relationship with Natsu became complicated and set them apart. Will they be able to fix their relationship back? Let's join Lucy, Natsu, and the rest of the gang as they fight the challenge entered inside their lives.
1. Prologue

↦ **PROLOGUE ↤**

* * *

❝ He always saves me...

Now it's time for me to save him...

He's my hero...

But this time...

I'm going to be..

His Heroine... ❞

* * *

〈 _Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters are not mine. They belong to Hiro Mashima, the creator of this wonderful and amazing Manga/Anime. This story is just a fan fiction. I only own the idea, writings and the cover. __〉_

〈 _A/N: Hey there! If you're planning on reading this short story, thank you very much and I wish you'll like this short story, my fellow NaLu shippers ;) Comments are highly appreciated. Happy reading! Have a nice time! __〉_

_(Another note: this story is copied FROM MY Wattpad Account. MINE okay? I just feel like sharing this fanfic here xD haha..this is the original link: __ story/18745546-the-hero%27s-heroine-%E2%9C%AF-nalu-fanfic__ )_


	2. Chapter 1

**_"Happy Birthday Lucy!"_**

** X - - X**

* * *

Rays of sunlight passing through the window hit the celestial spirit mage's face, making her wake up from her beautiful dreamland but her eyes were still half-closed. She don't feel like waking up so early that's why she thought of going back to sleep. The blonde mage rolled and felt something soft beside her that's why, she hugged her. She hugged it tighter and as she hugged it tighter, she heard a voice moaned. Who was that? She wondered. Also, the thing she was hugging feels like a figure of a human. And there, she realized that she wasn't hugging a pillow! She was hugging SOMEONE! And than someone was no other than..

"NATSU!"

She growled and quickly unwrapped her arms around him. She quickly get off her bed and pulled the blanket covering his body. She felt her face heated up because of embarrassment and now, her face has a shade of red.

"What are you doing in my bed?! And how did you get in?!"

Natsu just moaned and continued sleeping. "WAKE UP, YOU JERK! THIS IS MY ROOM! THAT IS MY BED! GET OUT!"

Natsu finally got up. Same as the blue exceed, who was lying down beside him.

"Jee, Lucy, not so loud" Natsu said. "What are you so mad about?"

"WHO WOULD BE HAPPY IF SOMEONE BARGED INSIDE SOMEONE'S HOUSE WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION?! PLUS, YOU SLEPT ON MY BED WITHOUT LETTING ME KNOW!"

Natsu pouted. "But your bed is much comfortable than mine." he said, giving Lucy a wide smile.

"THEN BUY YOUR OWN BED! MOU~!"

Yep, they're at it again. Typical Lucy and Natsu. They never changed. But well, they are used to it anyway. Lucy let out a sigh.

"Come on, let's eat breakfast."

"Fine, fine, i'm going to take a bath first."

Before walking inside the bathroom to take a bath, she looked at Natsu and Happy while furrowing her eyebrow. "No peeking! And DON'T YOU DARE touch my stuffs!" she warned.

"Aye sir!" Natsu and Happy replied in unison. And with that, the blonde grabbed clean clothes, and her bath towel and went inside the bathroom to take a bath.

Natsu and Happy got bored waiting for Lucy to finish taking a bath that's why, even they know that Lucy is going to get mad at them for touching her stuffs without her permission, they still did. Natsu and Happy looked at each other and grinned then they started touching her stuffs. They opened the cabinets, her drawers, pulled out her books and read it. They even tried looking for the novel she was working on but failed. They have no idea where hide it.

"Lucy's good in hiding"

"Aye"

In the middle of looking for her novel, Natsu spotted Lucy's calendar placed on the top of her desk and the date July 01 caught his attention:_'Happy Birthday, Lucy! :) '_

"Happy, what's the date today?" Natsu asked.

"It's July 03. Why?"

He just ignored Happy's question and started wondering why didn't Lucy tell that her birthday is on July 01? Does anyone know about her birthday? Probably no one because no one greeted her and no one gave her a birthday gift. Then, he remembered something. Last July 01, Natsu asked Lucy to go on a mission but Lucy declined because she said that she's going to go at her parent's cemetery. Natsu asked to tag along but Lucy told him not to.

_"Lucy celebrated her birthday in the cemetery with her parents?!"_

Even though it's late, Natsu thought of throwing a surprise birthday party with the help of their friends in fairytail. Natsu put back her stuffs into their proper places and called Lucy.

"Lucy! Happy and I are going! I forgot that we're going to do something! We'll see you around!"

Happy looked at Natsu, wondering what was he talking about. But before Happy got a chance to ask Natsu made his exit by jumping out through her window.

** X - - X**

* * *

"Natsu? What are you talking about earlier? What are we going to do?" Happy asked curiously while flying in the mid-air, reaching Natsu's level. "And why are you in a hurry?"

"That's just an excuse. But we're really going to do something and it's important."

"What a lame excuse" Happy teased and shrugged while tilting his head. "And what important thing is it?"

"I wanted to throw a surprise belated birthday party for Lucy. I just found out that her birthday was on July 01. Seems like she celebrated her special day into the cemetery with her parents."

Happy grinned and placed his paws into his mouth and switched it to teasing mode. "You lllllliiiiikkkeee her!"

"Sheesh, stop rolling your tongue!"

"Lucy is really special to you, right?"

"Of course she is! She's my best friend you know?"

"I knew you would say that"

After few minutes of jogging, they finally reached their destination- Fairy Tail guild. As they stepped inside the guild, Natsu and Happy got a morning greeting by the famous and pretty Mirajane Strauss, who was busy doing her daily task on the counter bar as the Fairytail head waitress. They both greeted Mirajane back.

Natsu walked towards the bar and sat on the stool.

"Hey, Mira, can you help me do a surprise birthday party?"

Mirajane stopped working at Natsu's question. She blinked and gave Natsu a puzzled look. "Surprise birthday party? For who?"

"For Lucy"

The barmaid's eyes widened after knowing that the surprise birthday party is for Lucy. "Really? It's Lucy's birthday today?!"

Natsu tilted his head and said, "Not today. Actually, her birthday was on July 01. No one knows that it was her birthday that day." he sighed. "Remember the time when I asked her to go on a mission with me last July 01?"

Mirajane nodded. "Yes, she declined, right? Because she said she's going to visit her parent's graveyard at the cemetery - wait...you mean..she..."

"Yes, that's right. Lucy celebrated her special day at the cemetery alone with her parents. That's why, I thought of throwing a surprise birthday party for her with your and the other's help."

A smile formed on Mirajane's lips. _"Natsu's really a nice person. No wonder Lucy likes even though Lucy, herself still haven't realized it. I hope she's going to realize her feelings for Natsu..."_

And with that, Mirajane and Natsu caught everyone's attention and asked them for their help and talked about the plan for Lucy's birthday party.

** X - - X**

* * *

_Meanwhile...In Lucy's apartment..._

"UGH! Those two really loves pissing me off!" she kept on growling, her eyebrows were furrowed while cleaning the mess that Natsu and Happy created. It was still early but Lucy was already annoyed. Plus, she was still not eating breakfast and was really hungry which made her not only annoyed but irritated too. Lucy took a breath, trying to calm herself down.

After finishing cleaning the mess, Lucy decided to grab some breakfast. Even though she got annoyed at Natsu and Happy, she was still hoping to eat breakfast with them but unfortunately, she can't because Natsu said they are going to do something. She wondered what is it but didn't ask because she knew that it's non of her business. A sigh escaped from her lips. She don't feel like cooking or eating at a cafe or restaurant that's why she decided just to go and grab her breakfast at the guild. She liked Mirajane's foods anyway so, why not just eat there? Besides, it's been so long since she last ate breakfast there.

As she went outside her apartment, Lucy climbed up at the blocks where she always balance herself while walking.

"Lucy-chan! That's dangerous!"

The old man on the boat passing by warned after seeing Lucy playing while walking. Lucy stopped walking and faced the man while waving her hand.

"I'm fine! It's okay! I'm not going to fall"

She continued walking. Once she got miles away from the guild, Lucy hopped down and landed on the safe ground and continued walking until she finally reached fairytail guild. Lucy wondered why is it so quiet. That's unusual. The fairytail she knew is a very noisy and loudly guild but today? The guild seems quiet and so peaceful. What happened? She wondered. So, in curiosity, Lucy opened the door and as she opened the door, her eyes widened in surprise.

"BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCY!"

Everyone in the guild greeted. She was dumbfounded. She was really, really surprised about this. Tears started forming in the corner of my eyes and she placed her two hands in her mouth. How did they know about her birthday? She never said about it to anyone! Then, they started singing the birthday song while Natsu was walking towards her while carrying a big strawberry cake. Lucy couldn't help it but to giggle at the size of the cake.

"Wow, what a cake" Lucy said.

"The strawberry cake monster chose that cake." Natsu muttered while pointing at Erza using his eyes. Seems like Erza heard it because Erza threw Natsu a sharp glare.

"What did you say?!"

"A-Ah! Nothing! Nothing!" and everyone laughed. "Okay now Luce, make a wish and blow the candle."

Lucy closed her eyes and made a wish and opened it again to blow the candle. Then, everyone clapped. Natsu placed the cake on the top of the table and crossed his arms. "Did you like our surprise?"

Lucy nodded. "I LOVE this surprise! Thank you very much, everyone! I love all of you!" she said, giving them a bright, beautiful smile.

"You have to thank Natsu. This surprise party was his idea. He found out that your birthday was on July 01 that's why, he thought of doing this just for you." Mirajane stated. "So sweet of him, right?"

Lucy turned her gaze at Natsu. "But, how did you know?"

"It's not important. The important thing is that, you liked and you're happy with this surprise."

Suddenly, Lucy ran towards Natsu and wrapped her arms around Natsu's body, giving him a hug which made Natsu and everyone surprised. "So, you're the mastermind? Thanks a lot!"

Altogether, they said,

"THEY LLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIKKKKEEEE EACH OTHER!"

** X - - X**

* * *

_[_**_A/N:_**_I should have created this on July 01, Lucy's exact birthday. But I created this story , July 03. Haha oh, well. So what? It's still July anyway xD uwahaha!_**_Belated Happy Birthday Lucy Heartfilia!_**_:3 ]_


	3. Chapter 2

**_"Fairytail's Outing"_**

** X - - X**

* * *

It's been a week since Lucy's surprise late birthday party but until now, she's still feeling giddy everytime she's remembering that the person behind the party was no other than the fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel. She never expected that Natsu would do that to her. She never thought that Natsu has a sweet side. Thinking about it made her smile.

"Lucy, you're smiling. Mind sharing what's on your mind?" the barmaid asked while wiping the mugs. "Or should I say..." putting down the mugs, the famous Mirajane looked at Lucy and continued her statement. "WHO are you thinking? Who's the reason behind that smile?"

The celestial mage already knew what's on Mirajane's mind. As usual, she was teasing Lucy. Reddish color came across her face at her question.

"I'm smiling because I just remembered something nice. That's all"

Mirajane sat down, facing Lucy and leaned closer to Lucy.

"You're thinking about Natsu, aren't you?"

"Wha-? Of course not!" Lucy reacted, shifting her gaze away from Mirajane. But as she shifted her gaze away from her, her sight landed on the dragon slayer, who was busy arguing with Gray. She couldn't help it but to stare at him but when she realized that she was staring at him, Lucy turned her gaze away from him and shook her head.

"You like Natsu, don't you?" Mirajane asked, forming a grin on her lips. A sigh escaped from the blonde's lips.

"Mira-san, you know that Natsu and I are just best friends. Nothing more, nothing less"

"Lucy, you didn't answer my question."

Lucy thought for a while. Does she like him? She don't know. She's not sure of what she feels about her best friend.

"Actually Mira-san...I..I don't know" she muttered.

"I never thought that Natsu was only the naive person in the guild." Mirajane giggled. Lucy blinked, wondering what she meant.

"What do you mean, Mira-san?"

"Lucy, you're smart so I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." then she winked. "Just open your eyes, heart and mind. Okay?"

And with that, Mirajane stood up and continued doing her daily task as fairy tail's head waitress. Lucy rested her head on the top of the bar, feeling bored and thinking of what she can do to entertain herself today. Everyone was busy doing their own businesses while she, she was just hanging out alone at the guild, doing nothing. She was about to close her eyes when she felt someone sat down next to her. The celestial mage gestured herself into sitting position and faced the familiar girl who sat next to her and greeted her.

"Hey, Lucy, why are you alone?" the take over mage with crystal blue eyes and short white hair asked with a smile. Lucy smiled back then sighed.

"Well, it seems that everyone was busy doing their own businesses."

"Oh, I see. So, how are you and Natsu?"

"Lisanna?! Even you?!" she asked surprisingly. She facepalmed and tilted her head. "Why do you all like pairing me with Natsu?" Lisanna let out a giggle.

"Why do you sound so defensive? Do you have special feelings for him? Are you two together?"

Raising her two hands together in the mid-air, Lucy shook them in defense. "N-No, no, no. We're just best friends. That's all."

Lisanna placed her fingers on her lips and started teasing Lucy. "But you two are very close, right? I heard that Natsu always hang out in your apartment. He even slept in your bed, am I right?"

Lucy avoided Lisanna's gaze just to hide her reddish face. "W-Well, that's true. B-But it doesn't mean that we're together" Lucy looked back at Lisanna. "Maybe you're the one who has special feelings for Natsu" Lucy smirked. And now, it's the time for her to tease Lisanna.

"What?"

"I heard that you two are very close when you were young. You helped Natsu to raise Happy, right? You even acted as Happy's Mother and Natsu's wife. Then Natsu did the same. Also, you asked Natsu to marry you when you grow up." but for some reason, while saying those words, Lucy felt like there are daggers stabbed into her chest - or maybe it's just her imagination? She don't know.

"That information is true." Lisanna stated. "And yes, I admit that I have special feelings for Natsu but, it's only a crush. And it's on the past. We're now living in present." Lisanna stood up and patted Lucy's shoulder before going away. "Take good care of Natsu, okay? And goodluck to both of you."

Lisanna left her there, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that even Lisanna, paired her to Natsu. All of a sudden, Lucy heard a voice of a guy saying,

"If you're a man, you're going to admit your real feelings for the person you like!" Elfman said while looking at her. Seems like Elfman heard the two girls' conversation.

"First, I'm not a man and second, you have the guts of saying that to me but you, yourself cannot confess to Evergreen."

"Wha-?"

Lucy just sighed and laughed slightly at Elfman's reaction. Okay, so the Strauss siblings were really pushing Lucy to Natsu. Lucy was about to stand up and leave the guild when their Master Makarov entered the guild and told them that he's going to announce something.

Their little Master climbed into the stage and placed her two hands behind his back and called everyone's attention. All of them gathered in front of the stage just to hear their Master's announcement loud and clear. Before speaking, he cleared his throat.

"As you can see, we all went through a lot. We fought at the grand magic games and the dragons. We also went trouble because of Tartaros." he stated seriously while the others are just listening. "That's why, I need it's time for us to relax, enjoy and have fun at Akane Resort for one week!" he continued joyfully while waving the tickets he was holding in the mid-air. Happiness and Excitement flashed on everyone's face. Everyone cheered.

"We're heading there tomorrow at 8 in the morning. Don't be late, okay? That's all"

After the announcement, their Master went down and climbed up at the bar and sat down there, watchin his 'children' as they create noises. Watching them so lively and happy makes Makarov feel happy as well. But well, except for destroying stuffs here and there - specially the Team Natsu. The team known as the strongest team in Fairytail and at the same time, the team who often overdo in fighting and using their magic, causing their surrounding some damages.

** X - - X**


	4. Chapter 3

**_"Strange Feeling"_**

** X - - X**

* * *

It's exactly seven o'clock in the morning when Fairytail's celestial mage woke up from her beautiful dreamland. She got off her bed and stretched her arms forward then upwards. Lucy headed at her kitchen to drink one glass of water then cooked her breakfast. After cooking, she ate them and after eating, she washed her dishes. Lucy didn't waste any time. She immediately went inside her bathroom to take a bath and changed her clothes from pyjamas to her outing outfit. She decided to wear sleeveless and shorts. Then, the foot wear she was wearing was sandals. She tied her long blond hair sidewards but only half of her hair.

After fixing herself, Lucy grabbed some clothes for their one week outing and placed them inside her bag pack. She also made sure that her celestial keys were hanging on the side of her belt and her fleuv 'd etoiles. Even though they are on outing, she still need to be aware. Who knows? Danger suddenly come, right? By the time she's all set, she headed at the guild. While walking, she heard a familiar voice calling her name behind her. Lucy turned around just to see a very cheerful dragon slayer running towards her direction, carrying his bagback. Beside him was his partner, Happy the blue exceed. Lucy halted and waited for them.

"Hey, Luce! Let's go together at the guild!"

He stated as he got infront of Lucy. "Yeah, sure."

Even though the day was still starting, the blonde felt happy because early in the morning, she was with Natsu and this time, Natsu wasn't annoying her. And she hoped that he won't annoy her because she don't like to ruin this day because they are going to Akane Resort to have fun.

"Hey, Luce, we went to Akane Resort, remember?" Natsu asked.

"Mm! We went there. Thanks to Loke, we were able to have a vacation there." she stated. But then frowned after remembering what happened back then. "But our vacation didn't turn out good." she sighed.

Natsu patted Lucy's shoulder, making Lucy looked at him. "Don't worry, Luce! This time, I'm sure we're going to enjoy our vacation at the Akane Resort." Natsu said, making Lucy sure that their vacation is going to be fun. Suddenly, Lucy felt like someone was watching her which made her stop for a while while Natsu was still walking. Lucy turned around to see if someone was watching her. When Natsu noticed that Lucy stopped walking, he stopped walking as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Natsu, did you feel something watching us or following us?"

Natsu looked back and scanned around the are. He didn't see any suspicious person that's why he tilted his head.

"Nah, why?" he responded as he looked at Lucy.

Lucy looked at Natsu and forced a smile. "Guess it's just my imagination. Let's go"

They then continued walking 'til they finally reached the guild. As they got there, they saw their guild mates. It appears that the two of them were only the ones who last arrived.

"Sorry, we're late" Lucy apologized.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, it's still early. We're the one who are so early." Levy, the solidscript mage stated. "Seems like you two are together again huh?" Levy stated, giving Lucy and Natsu a teasing look.

"Mou~ Levy-chan! We just arrived here together because Natsu saw me co-"

"-Because I went at Lucy's apartment to pick her up." Natsu cut her off, making her look at him and her eyes widened. "I just want to go with her, is that a bad thing?"

And of course, everyone of them gave Lucy a teasing look while Natsu was wondering what kind of look they are giving them to him. Natsu was really a dense guy, isn't he? Lucy puffed and avoided their looks.

"You know, it's better if we go at the train station before the train to Akane depart" Lucy said as an excuse. Fortunately, everyone agreed.

* * *

**X- - X**

As they went inside the train station, they started looking for their own seats. It's a good thing that they arrived early at the train station that's why almost of the chair in the train were vacant. Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray were the one who was sitting together face to face. Lucy was facing Erza. Beside Lucy, was the dizzy Natsu who was facing Wendy. On the other seat next to our seat, Gray was sitting, facing Cana and beside him, of course no other than Juvia - as expected. While Laki was facing Juvia. The four people seated at the back of their seat was the Strauss Siblings plus Kinana. The people seated on the seat on our back were the Raijinshuu. Gajeel, Levy, Macao and their Master were seated together at the back and the people seated in front of our seat were Bisca, Alzack, Asuka and Romeo. Wakaba and the three Exceeds were the ones who are seated in front of Gray's seat.

Even though the train is not still departing, Natsu was already feeling sick. Same goes for Gajeel. That's why, Lucy opened the window and asked Natsu to sit next to the window so that he could feel the air. Levy actually did the same. After few minutes of waiting, the train finally departed, heading at their destination - Akane Resort. While the train was moving, Natsu was feeling more and more sick while Lucy was patting his back.

"Now, It feels like I am a baby sitter." Lucy stated. Erza just laughed at her while eating her strawberry cake.

"Hey, Natsu, get a hold of yourself, okay? Okay?"

"W-Wendy..T-Troia.." Natsu requested weakly.

Wendy actually tried casting Troia on Natsu but for some reason, it has no effect on him. Probably because she used Troia many times at him.

"Sorry Natsu-san but Troia don't have effect on you" Wendy apologized.

Then again, Lucy feels like someone was watching her. It's getting creepy. She's now feeling chill on her spine. Lucy keep on looking around until Erza noticed her strange action. Erza finished the last piece of her cake and put down her plate.

"Lucy, is there something wrong?"

"Erza, have you noticed someone watching me?"

Erza tilted her head. "No one."

Lucy looked down, thinking that it was just her imagination. But if it was just her imagination, why did she felt it twice? Lucy shook her head.

"Maybe it's just my imagination."

"Just don't let your guard down wherever we go."

** X - - X**


	5. Chapter 4

**_"Welcome to Akane Resort!"_**

** X - - X**

* * *

"Mou~! Natsu! Get up! We're here already!" the blonde celestial mage stated while shaking the fire dragon slayer's shoulder. But no use. He couldn't stand up because until now, he was still feeling sick. Lucy gestured herself in standing position and crossed her arms together under her chest, looking at the sick looking Natsu. She let out a sigh. Lucy sat down into Natsu's level then, grabbed his arms and wrapped it around her shoulder. Even though Natsu was heavy, Lucy still tried standing up, supporting Natsu to walk. Once they stood up, they slowly and carefully walked outside until they finally got out. But even though they already got out, Natsu still looked like sick.

"I-It's swaying" he muttered "L-Lucy.." he still looked really ill, his face was pale and looked all hot and sweaty. Another sigh escaped from Lucy's lips.

"Come on, Natsu! We're now here! Get hold of yourself!" Lucy said in a loud tone. Lucy looked at their other guild members who were busy talking about their plans for one week vacation in Akane Resort. "Can someone please help me?!" but it seems like no one wants to help her. Great. Just great. Are they doing that in purpose to keep Natsu and Lucy close? They were totally ignoring Lucy's call and pretending that they haven't hear her. The celestial mage made a frown face and looked again at Natsu. This time, he looked okay. He can even walk properly! But his eyes were still closed and his arm were wrapped around Lucy's shoulder.

Then it hit her.

"Oi, Natsu. You're not doing this on purpose, aren't you?" she said but no replied. Since Natsu looked okay, she suddenly removed his arms around her shoulder and dropped him down, causing him to fall on the ground. He opened his eyes and started complaining. Just as she thought. Natsu was already feeling well. He was just doing it on purpose.

"Hey! What was that for?! Why did you drop me without even telling me?!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're feeling okay already?! Mou~! You're heavy you know?!"

"Then, why didn't you tell me that I'm heavy?!"

Lucy facepalmed and sighed. "How cannot I carry you?! You're feeling sick so even if you're heavy, i'm going to carry you! I mean..support you. Ugh, whatever!"

"Come on, love birds. Stop fighting. Let's go inside and go to our rooms." Mirajane teased as she turned her look at Lucy and Natsu who were busy arguing.

"They lllllliiikkeee each other!" the blue exceed teased.

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Lucy and Natsu both defended in unison, making everyone laugh and teased them more.

"Why are you so defensive? You're getting obvious!" Levy said, followed by a giggle.

Lucy just let out a sigh. She knows that if she answer, they will just keep on teasing them - as usual.

** X - - X**

* * *

"Ah~ Gray-sama is so hot specially when he's topless.." the water mage said dreamily while looking at him, from behind the tree. Juvia was wearing her 'special bikini swimsuit' JUST for her Gray-sama. She wanted to know what does Gray think that's why, she came out from the tree and approached him, acting shyly. "Uhm, Gray-sama..." she started. At Juvia's call, Gray looked at her.

"Oh, Juvia. You've already changed?"

Juvia shyly nodded then looked a bit away. "Gray-sama, J-Juvia wants to know what do you think of my swimsuit. Does it suits Juvia? Does Gray-sama liked it?" she then turned her gaze back at Gray but Juvia sighed and dropped her arms after finding out that her Gray-sama was out of her sight. Juvia spotted Gray from afar, who was busy competing with Natsu who challenged him into a racing contest.

Juvia, once again felt rejected but knowing Juvia, an optimistic person, she didn't get so disappointed. She's just quite sad.

The water mage turned her gaze at the familiar girl who was calling her attention. "Hey! Juvia! Come here and join us!" she said. She was holding a beach ball. It appears that she was playing with Levy and Wendy. Since Juvia has nothing to do and alone, she decided to try having fun. Why not have fun with Lucy, Levy and Wendy, right?

"Okay! Juvia is coming!" Juvia jogged towards their direction, at the beach water where they were playing beach volleyball. As soon as she got there, they started playing beach volleyball with Juvia. Two VS. Two.

Juvia and Lucy VS. Wendy and Levy

Actually, they don't have net. They were just playing simple beach volleyball. Lucy didn't caught the ball and hit her forehead because of Juvia's sudden question.

"Ah! Sorry Lu-chan! Are you okay?" Levy asked, the person who served the ball and accidentally hit her forehead.

"Lucy-san, why is Natsu-san and you are so close? Are Lucy-san and Natsu-san together?"

"Wait, what? What's up with that question?" Lucy answered. Lucy picked up the ball and tilted her head. "No, we're not together. We are just close, that's all"

Juvia, Wendy and Levy gave her 'are-you-sure?' look. Lucy blinked. "What? You don't believe me?"

"No" they all said in unison.

"Sheesh, I always say that there's nothing going on between us but you still don't want to believe me. You keep on pushing us together. Why?"

They all stopped playing and sat down on the beach sand while playing the water.

"Okay, i'll change the question." Levy started. "Imagine Natsu having a girlfriend and spending lesser time with you. What do you feel?"

Lucy stopped playing the water and thought about it for a moment.

"Come on, imagine it Lucy-san" Wendy said. The three girls just looked at Lucy, waiting for her answer. She took a breath and closed her two eyes and started imagining Natsu, having a girlfriend and spending lesser time with her. She don't want to admit it to herself but thinking about it made her feel like, there are daggers stabbed on her heart.

_"N-No..."_ she muttered. Lucy opened her eyes and shook her head. She stood up and smiled at them. "I'm hungry. Do you want to come with me? Let's grab some foods" she said just to cut off their conversation. They all just nodded and came with Lucy.

** X - - X**


	6. Chapter 5

**X - - X**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Okay, so this time, I'm not going to use the normal POV. I am going to use the characters' POVs. That's all I want to say. I hope you'll like this chapter and keep tuned in my story :) Happy reading! :D_

_Comments are highly appreciated ^^_

**X - - X**

* * *

**_"Feelings"_**

**X - - X**

* * *

**Lucy**

Natsu...having a girlfriend which means, he's going to spend lesser time with me? I don't want to admit this to everyone specially to myself but, I couldn't help it but to feel sad by just thinking about it. Yes, after Levy-chan asked me to imagine that scene, I realized that my life is going to be incomplete without him by my side. So much drama, I know. But that's what I really feel. I didn't want to continue that kind of conversation because it's getting awkward plus, I don't want to ruin the mood and fun. We are here to have fun, right? That's why, I cut the topic by pretending to be hungry and asked them to grab some foods. I think they know that I just want to end that conversation that's why they all nodded in agreement. But still, I can't get it out of my head! And it's really irritating!

I was sitting on the sand while boringly and gloomily writing at the sand using a stick when I felt a hand lifting me up in the mid-air. "Waahh!" I looked at the person who lifted me up, carrying me in a bridal style. It is no other than Natsu, who was looking at me while smiling playfully. Uh-oh...I have a bad feeling about this.

"Let me go! Let me go! Put me down!" I protested. But instead of putting me down, Natsu started to run towards the water and then all of a sudden, threw me.

"Kyaaa!"

After threwing me on the water, I rose up and glared at him. Good thing I know how to swim. If not, I'm sure i'm going to drown and if that happens, i'm sure Natsu is going to save me - as always. Speaking of that...to be honest, I am already feeling embarrassed everytime Natsu saves me. He's always there for me when I'm in trouble. He's always there to cheer me up whenever I'm sad. He even dug that Rainbow Sakura tree just to show it to me!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

And again, Natsu didn't respond. He just smiled and started running towards my direction and started swimming until he reached me.

"Nothing! I just feel like throwing you here."

"WHAT?! Sheesh! I'm not a toy that you can play and throw just like that!"

I was about to leave and return to the surface when I felt arms wrapped around my waist.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm heading back, okay? So let me go!" I tried removing his arms around my waist but he won't budge.

"What's up with you?!" I growled.

"Nothing. I just want to make fun of you!" he laughed out loud.

"Natsu! Let me go!"

Suddenly, I spotted our guild mates, looking at us. Oh, crap. They saw us! What are they going to think now? Knowing them, they might start teasing us and make this a big deal! He removed his arms around my waist and held my shoulders and then made me turn to him, facing him.

"W-What?"

"Lucy, we're here to have fun but you're sittting alone there, looking all gloomy. Whatever bothers you, forget it for a while, okay? And let yourself relax, weirdo." he smiled.

_Oh, Natsu, if you only knew that you're the one that I'm thinking...why are you making me feel this way?!_

"Oi, Luce, you okay? Why are you staring at me? Is there something in my face?"

Jee, he really didn't get why am I staring at him. But actually, it's a good thing because I don't want him to think that I like him in a romantic way. If I confirm what I really feel for him, then I'm going to confess it to him. Even if it's hard. Even if our friendship and closeness will...

I shook my head at that thought. No! No! I can't tell him! I will definitely not tell him!

"A-Ah, Natsu. Let's go back. It's getting dark. I want to eat. Wanna eat with me?" I asked.

"Sure! That's a great idea! I'm hungry too anyway so, let's go!"

And so, we started swimming, heading back at the surface.

**X - - X**

* * *

Before eating, I went to my room to change clothes. I wore sleeveless, shorts and flip flops and after fixing myself up, I went down to meet Natsu and headed at the restaurant. Like me, he also changed his outfit. He wore t-shirt and shorts. His scarf were wrapped around his waist.

It's exactly 6:00PM when we went at the restaurant to eat our dinner. Too early, right? But we can't help it! We are both hungry.

"Hey, Natsu, have you seen the others?" I asked while we are waiting for our orders. He shrugged and tilted his head.

"No idea"

"I wonder where they are..."

"Maybe some of them are at casino and some of them are eating somewhere."

We talked about random stuffs. About our past missions to be exact. We reminisce and whenever we remember funny and unforgettable moments, we just laugh at it. Whenever there are embarrassing moments, we tease each other then laugh like crazy. We started eating after serving the food to our table.

"Natsu...you know, I know that you're hungry but can you eat properly?"

Mou~ typical Natsu! He eats like a pig! He really don't care about what other people thinks. He didn't listen to me that's why, I just eat.

"HEY! That's mine!" I yelled when I saw that Natsu stole my salad.

"Lushee! Don't vee shelvish!"

"Don't talk when you're mouth is full! And I'm not selfish! You just finished your salad, right? Give me that!" I demanded, trying to snatch the plate of salad. But before I got the chance to get it, he suddenly ate them all. "WAH! My salad! You ate them!"

After chewing his food on his mouth, he gulped and drunk water.

I frowned and glared at him then turned my attention back at my steak and continued eating.

"Hey, Luce, can I have -"

I cut him off my answering "NO!"

He pouted at my answer and looked away. Aww~ that's cute! But still! I'm so annoyed at what he did! That's my dessert! My salad! My favorite salad!

**X - - X**

* * *

"Hey, Luce, are yah still mad?" he asked while following me.

Yes, I keep on ignoring him since he stole my salad until after we ate. And now, we're outside the restaurant, taking a walk. I let out a sigh at his question. How can I get mad at my best friend for too long?

I looked at him and smiled. "No, don't worry, I'm not mad anymore" Natsu smiled back and I can see the happiness in his eyes. I'm sure that he is happy because we are okay.

"Are you going back to the hotel now?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Maybe. I'm tired and I wanted to sleep. How about you?"

I looked up the sky and answered, "No, I still don't want to sleep. I want to take a fresh air while stargazing" I turned my gaze at him once again. "Go back to your room and, good night."

He nodded and said, "Okay, good night. Just be careful."

"Don't worry! I have my keys and my fleuv 'd etoiles. I am prepared just in case...you know...danger." I giggled.

"Okay! Good night! I'll see you tomorrow!"

I watched him as he walked back to the hotel while yawning. He really looked tired and sleepy. I walked towards the beach and sat down at the sun, watching the moon and the stars. They are so beautiful tonight. The sea looked beautiful too. What makes it beautiful was the reflection of the light of the moon. The surroundings was very peaceful and quiet. Then suddenly, these words popped inside my mind...

_Natsu...what am I to you? Do you only see me as your best friend?_

**X - - X**


	7. Chapter 6

**_"The Kiss"_**

**X - - X**

* * *

**Lucy**

The evening breeze was really fresh and at the same time, cold. Sheesh, I should have brought jacket with me. I hugged myself and rubbed my hands on my arms to keep them warm. I felt really chilly when I felt something warm wrapped around my back until my shoulder. It's a blanket. I looked up at the person who just placed a blanket around me and my eyes widened in surprise. It was Natsu. Natsu haven't done to me this before. He's getting kind of sweet, right? And I really liked it! I gave him a smile and thanked him.

"Thanks"

"No problem" he answered.

Natsu sat next to me and joined me in stargazing.

"I thought you're going to sleep already? Aren't you sleepy?"

"Nah, not anymore. I can't sleep."

"Ah, I see."

The atmosphore were covered into silence. I am the one who broke the silence between us.

"Natsu, have you thought of having a girlfriend?" I quickly covered my mouth using my two hands after realizing my question. "A-Ah..s-sorry, sorry, you don't need to answer that question."

Even though I said that, he still answered my question. "Well, yeah. I am curious the feeling of having a girlfriend. How about you? Have you thought of having a boyfriend?"

"Of course I do!" I admitted. "I am already a teenager but until now, I still don't have a boyfriend! I don't want to live forever as a single woman."

He just laughed at me. I looked at him and frowned. "What's funny?"

"Nothing"

"You're crazy"

"You're weird"

Then, we both laughed. "Hey, Natsu, if ever you got a girlfriend, don't forget about me, okay?"

"Of course I won't forget about you! I will never forget about you! Don't forget about me too, okay?"

"Of course I will never forget you!"

_How can I forget the person I like? - _I wanted to say but I can't and I don't want. I looked at him and raised my pinky finger. "Promise?"

He looked at me and entwined his pinky finger into mine. "Promise"

The stars, the moon and the sea are the witnesses to the promise we made this beautiful and wonderful night.

**X - - X**

* * *

**Normal POv**

The two went back to the hotel and went straight ahead at their rooms. But it appears that their other guild members are not in their rooms. Also, Lucy's room mates; Erza, Wendy and Levy are still not there that's why, Lucy and Natsu decided to search for them outside. They keep on searching until they heard familiar voices creating huge noise inside a private beer house. It was divided into two rooms.

"What a unique beer house" Lucy stated.

They went inside the beer house and checked out each rooms. Just as they thought. As they opened the two different rooms, their sight caught their friends. The girls were separated from boys. Why? It was the girls' decision because the girls wanted to have girl talk. At first, the boys didn't agree but thanks to the Titania Erza Scarlet, the guys ended up agreeing to what they want.

"I guess we'll separate ways here. See yah" Lucy told Natsu

"Okay! Don't get drunk too much like last time, okay? You might do something crazy again."

"That won't happen again!"

And with that, Natsu entered their room and I entered the girls room. As Lucy stepped in, her eyes widened and sighed after spotting drunken fairy girls. She scanned around the area and the room was messy! She saw too many bottles of Sake everywhere! The only girl who's not drunken was Cana. Just as expected.

"Cana! Why did you let them drink too much?!"

"It's okay Lucy! Drinking is not bad once in a while! Come on! Drink with us!" she stated and then drank her own Sake. Yes, she brought her own barrel.

"Yeah! Lucy! Come on! Sit and join us!" Mirajane protested.

"EVEN MIRA-SAN?!"

Lucy felt someone pulling her. "Come on, Lucy! let's drink!" Lisanna said while pulling Lucy with her. She gently pushed Lucy into Erza and Erza pulled her down just to make her sit.

"LUCY! DRINK! DRINK!"

Suddenly, everyone yelled, "LUCY! LUCY! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! LUCY! DRINK! DRINK!"

She have no choice so, she drank. When she started drinking, everyone started cheering. Natsu heard the girls from the other room, forcing Lucy to drink which made him kind of worried.

"Ho? Someone here is worried! Don't worry! The girls is not going to do anything to her! They are just going to drink!" Macao said, grinning.

Jet, Droy, Natsu and Gray exchanged glances and altogether, let out a sigh.

"If you only knew what they are like whenever they drunk."

"Erza almost kill us!" Jet and Droy complained.

"I almost drowned in Juvia's water! She's so clingy!" Gray sighed.

"Aye! And Carla rode at my back and asked me to fly!" Happy stated

"And Lucy...Lucy... arrggh!" Natsu started.

"Why? What did Lucy-nee did to you?" Romeo asked.

"She gave me a weird look then tried to feed me, I answered no, she acted like a lonely child saying that I'm mad at her. Then she asked for a piggy back ride!"

Everyone just laughed at the boys who got an experience from the drunken Lucy, drunken Erza, drunken Levy, drunken Wendy and drunken Carla.

"Sounds like they gave you trouble" Wakaba said then chuckled.

Natsu, Gray, Jet, Droy and Happy altogether nodded.

"They tried peeking at the girls in the hotspring but failed because Erza sensed them and hit them with daggers." Happy said then followed by, "Pffftt~"

And again, the boys laughed at them.

"Oh, shut up!"

Back at the girls' room..

All of them are drunk..including Lucy. Yep, she was drunk. Thanks to the other girls especially Cana who pushed her to drink Sake. Cana then thought about something. She suggested to play truth or dare and everyone agreed. The first spin went pointing into Erza's direction. She chose dare so they gave her the dare to dance sexily, which, of course she did. Erza requipped into her sexiest outfit and started dancing sexing while everyone keeps on yelling,

"Woohoo!~ Go Erza! Go Erza!"

After her dare, she changed back to her normal clothes and spun the bottle. This time, the bottle went pointing towards Lucy. Lucy chose dare and the dare that was given to her by Cana was to go at the boys room and look for the guy she like. When she found him, she have to kiss him. Everyone, of course cheered and clapped their hands. Of course Lucy was drunk that's why she was unware of everything that she's doing so, she did the dare.

Cana and the other girls went with Lucy. Without even knocking at the door, they opened it.

"What are you doing..uh oh..this is bad" Gray said

"A-Aye!" Happy responded.

The guys were just staring at the drunken girls, feeling quite scared because of their actions. It's like, they were really not in themselves. Lucy pointed Natsu.

"OI! YOU!"

Natsu pointed himself. "M-Me?" he said, feeling nervous.

"WHO ELSE?! STAND UP!"

"F-Fine!" As he stood up, Lucy suddenly pulled him towards her and pressed her lips against his, giving him a kiss, making everyone surprise specially Natsu. Suddenly, the girls clapped and cheered at what Lucy did. After few minutes, Lucy let go.

"They gave me a dare to kiss someone I like so -" she wasn't able to finish her statement because she fainted.

All the girls actually planned about it. Their being drunk was just an act meaning, the only person who got drunk was Lucy, They did that because they wanted to know if Lucy was lying that she don't like Natsu or saying the truth that she don't like him and now that they already got the answer to their question, they are contented.

Natsu didn't like what they did to Lucy that's why she got pissed off.

"Why did you do this to her?! Are you crazy?!" Natsu carried the passed out drunken Lucy in bridal style. "I need an explanation when I get back. I'll just bring Lucy to her room." he seriously said.

With that, a pissed Natsu left them all behind, quietly.

**X - - X**


	8. Chapter 7

**_"The Revelation"_**

**X - - X**

* * *

**Lucy**

It's already 9:00am in the morning when I wake up. I can feel the pain in my head. Great. I have a migraine. No - hung over. What happened to me last time again? The last thing I remembered was when I passed out but before I passed out, I cannot remembered what happened to me. I keep on thinking about it but it only gives me more headache that's why I stopped thinking. I turned to my side just to find out a sleeping Natsu. My eyes widened after seeing him asleep in my bed. Well, actually, he wasn't lying on my bed. His head was rested on my bed while sitting. Jee, it's hard to sleep while sitting! Why is he here, anyway? He didn't watch me last night, didn't he? I watched them as he sleep. He looked so innocently cute when he's asleep. He looked like not the stubborn and wild Natsu that everyone knew.

I got up and as I got up, I heard him moaned and move. Seems like he's waking up. And yes, I am right.

"Oh, Luce, you're awake. Good Morning"

"Yeah, good morning. Natsu, what are you doing here? And, do you know what happened to me last night?" I asked while massaging my head.

"W-Well, y-you passed out..."

"Yes, I know that. I mean, what happened before I passed out?"

For some reason, Natsu avoided my gaze and looked like he was doubting to answer my question. After few moments of waiting, Natsu finally answered my question.

"You with the other girls went to our room then you -"

He was cut off because Levy-chan came in.

"Ah! Lu-chan! You're awake! Good Morning!"

I heard Natsu sighed then stood up. He looked at Levy-chan and I noticed that he gave Levy-chan a little bit cold look. I turned my gaze back at Levy-chan and saw her avoided Natsu's look. Natsu, then looked back at me and smile.

"I'll see you later, Luce!"

"Ah, okay!"

By the time he finally got out, I turned my attention at Levy-chan and gave her a puzzled look.

"Levy-chan, what's up with that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Natsu gave you a cold look and you avoided his look. What happened?"

"Come on, Lu-chan! That was just your imagination. Nothing happened, okay?" she stated with a smile.

"Let's go downstairs, Lu-chan. Let's go and eat breakfast. You're the only one that we're waiting."

I gave her a nod as a response and asked her that I'm going to change first. I smelled like a Sake that's why, I went at bathroom to take a warm bath.

**X - - X**

* * *

"O...kay...so, what's with the atmosphere?"

I said after seeing all of them sitting in a one long table, eating...

Quietly

That's new. Lucy wasn't used to it. She's more used in seeing them making loud noises while eating. But here they are, eating quietly. Mou! What did I missed?! I want to know but Levy-chan won't tell me! Don't tell me...the reason of the mood is ME?! Also, I noticed that even we are all sitting in the same table, the girls were separated from the boys. No one was talking.

I sat down in the vacant seat between Natsu and another vacant seat. And I guess that the vacant seat was reserved for Levy-chan. All of us ate in silence. After a while, I sighed. Okay! This is it! I am getting irritated with this kind of atmosphere and I really hate it! That's why, I asked all of them directly.

"Guys, can you tell me what's going on in here?!"

They all looked at me at my question.

"It's nothing Lucy..really" Gray answered.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT ANSWER, GRAY!" I yelled at him annoyingly, making everyone surprised. "If it is NOTHING, then tell me! WHY are you acting like THAT?!"

"That's because..uh.." Levy started, trying to answer my question.

"Fine then, if she want to know, then we'll tell her. Telling her is not bad, right? In fact, she should really know." Erza said seriously. "But first, Lucy, we want to apologize about last night."

I raised a brow in confusion. Last night? Why are they apologizing? They didn't do something bad, right? We just drank and played! We are all having fun! So, why are they apologizing?

"Why are you apologizing? What did you do?"

"It was just an act to make you drunk. I mean, we planned that we're going to act drunk to make you drink and get drunk."

I cannot believe at her answer! Don't they know that what they did is not a good thing?! Didn't they think that I might get mad at them if they did that plan?! I don't care whatever their reason was but, I am so annoyed! "But, why? What is your reason?!"

My eyes widened in shock and my mouth dropped at their reason. I looked at Natsu who was quietly sitting beside me.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT WAS YOUR REASON?!" I yelled.

"W-We're sorry Lu-chan. It's our fault that you got drunk and it's your fault that you..." Levy bit her bottom lip, unsure of she's going to continue what she's going to say.

"That I what?"

"That you kissed me" Natsu answered all of a sudden.

I stared at him, dumbfounded, still processing the information that I got from them. I felt my heart pounded faster and I'm sure that my face was shaded already in red.

"I-I...I DID WHAT?!"

"You kissed him" everyone said in unison. I looked down, feeling embarrassed. Now, how can I face Natsu after what I have done?! I stood up and turned their back against them.

"Hey, Lu-chan! Where are you going?!"

I just ignored Levy-chan's call and continued walking. Next time, I will definitely NOT GOING to drink again! EVER! Whenever I get drunk, I am really unaware of my actions. And this one...the one that I did last night was embarrassing!

Good luck in facing Natsu, Lucy.

**X - - X**


	9. Chapter 8

**_"Natsu and Lucy's biggest fight ( part 1 )"_**

* * *

**Lucy**

"It's true that I want to give my first kiss to the person I love but heck! Not in that kind of way! Seriously?! Lucy?! Arrgh! Kissing him unconsciously?! That was so embarrassing! What the hell have I done?!"

I yelled on the top of my lungs at the place where nobody hangs out but me. Yes, I need to be alone. I WANT to be alone...for now. How can I face him after what I did last? Kissing him just like that?! I hope a hole would open up on the ground and just suck me in!

"Ms. Are you alright?"

An unfamiliar voice asked, making me turn into the voice the direction of the voice just to find out a very handsome stranger. He has a baby face and he looked so innocent! Every girl can fall for him. He looks like a Prince Charming. I wonder if I can be her Princess? He walked towards my direction and started talking to me.

"I heard someone shouting that's why I went here to check it out. Seems like the person yelling is a beautiful young lady."

I felt like, I was blushing after what he said. Where did the confident in her sex appeal Lucy go? Come back here, will you?!

"Uh, thank you." I replied, giving him a smile. "By the way, I'm Lucy" I introduced, lending him my hand for a friendly shake hand.

"I'm Natsume" he introduced and accepted my hand and shook it then let go.

"So, Ms. Lucy, why are you shouting, if may I ask?"

"Oh, don't speak formally. Just 'Lucy' will do. And..for your question? I just did something embarrassing and I hated it that's why..." I let out a sigh. "Never mind. Can we not talk about it?"

He nodded in agreement. Seems like this guy is understanding. That's good, then. He invited me to take a walk and I agreed. Taking a walk while talking to a new person isn't bad once in a while, right? Also, it may help me forget the embarrassing thing I made even just for a while. For now, I want to clear my mind and talk to my new friend.

"Natsume, are you with someone?"

"Yeah. I'm with my friends but...they went missing." he answered, placing his hand behind his head.

"Maybe you're the one who's missing?" I joked followed by few giggles. He just let out a laugh.

Natsume and I were having so much fun when I suddenly felt an eye looking in our way. I scanned the area of the beach to see who was watching us and not too far away, I spotted our Salamander, looking at us. Yes, Natsu was the one watching us. I don't know if it was just my imagination or Natsu was really looking at me coldly. What's his problem?

We stared at each other for a while but I turned my gaze back at Natsume after remembering what I just did recently. Jeez, really. Remembering that makes me want to jump on a cliff. I let out a sigh.

I snapped out from my thoughts when it is Natsume's turn to ask a question.

"How about you? Are you with someone?"

"Ah, yes. I'm with my guild mates. My friends"

"Guild? Oh, so you're a mage!" he said, sounded surprised.

I giggled at his reaction. "Surprised?" I raised my right hand in the mid-air and showed him my Fairy Tail Mark. "I am a member of Fairy Tail. I am a celestial spirit mage." All of a sudden, Natsume held my right hand, looking closely at my mark.

"I see...so this is Fairy Tail's mark."

"Yes! It is!" I answered with a nod. After a while, I felt a hand wrapped around my left hand. I looked at the person who just held my left hand and saw that it was Natsu. As he pulled me away from Natsume, Natsume released my right hand and waved at me.

"Seems like your friend want you to go back. Thanks for spending your time with me and it's nice to meet you again, Lucy! Take care! I hope we'll meet again soon" he stated with a smile.

"Okay Natsume! It's nice to meet you as well and take care!"

I looked at Natsu and asked him to let go of my hand but he didn't. I keep on telling him to let go but he's not listening. I pushed the Natsu's hand that was holding my hand away.

"Let me go! Natsu! Let me go! What in the world is your problem?!"

He let my hand go and turned around, looking at me coldly.

"What's your problem?!"

"Why are you talking to that guy? You don't even know him!"

"I was just being nice! He's the one who talked to me first and it would be rude if I just ignore him!"

"What if that guy is dangerous?! Hah?!" he said, his voice was rising up. "Then, you'll be kidnapped again and once again, we'll get in trouble! I wanted to avoid that from happening!"

I must admit that I felt hurt at what he said. He keep on saying that everytime I was getting kidnapped by someone, it's not my fault. But now? He's saying that it was my fault!

"Heh, so, you're really blaming me huh? And you keep on saying that it was not fault that I get kidnapped and get into trouble?"

"No! That's not what I mean! You're misundertanding me!"

"SHUT UP, NATSU! You said it yourself! Don't worry..." I started then glared at him. "If I got kidnapped, I'm not going to shout your name for help." I stated then turned my back against him.  
"I don't want to give you trouble anymore anyway. If ever something happen to me again, I'm going to find myself a way how to deal with it."

And with that, I ran away from him.

"LUCY! WE'RE NOT YET DONE TALKING!"

* * *

**Levy**

Me, Erza and Wendy were busy getting ready our stuffs for hotspring when Lu-chan entered the room. "Ah! Lu-chan! We're going to the hotspring. Wanna come with us?"

I asked but she was not responding. She just went at the wardrobe and started grabbing out her clothes and other stuffs. Erza, Wendy and I exchanged glances, wondering what's with her. We all got worried so, we walked towards her. We got more curious after seeing her wiping her tears away from her eyes. It seems like, she's trying to stop the tears that's going to fall on her cheeks.

She sat on the bed and we did the same too. "What's wrong? What happened?" I asked.

"I'm going back to Magnolia." she said in a low voice.

"Wait, what? We still have two days! Why do you want to go back all of a sudden?" I asked.

Lu-chan giggled. "Don't worry. I'm going home alone. Just enjoy your time here, okay?"

"How can we enjoy if our friends are incomplete?" Erza said and Wendy and I agreed.

"Thanks, guys. But really, I just want to go home alone. Don't worry. I'm fine"

She started putting her stuffs inside her travel bag and carried it. When she was about to go outside, Erza and Wendy blocked her way.

"Lucy, you're not going anywhere."

"Please, Lucy-san. Stay with us."

She smiled weakly. "Sorry but I really want to go home."

And then a hunch hits me.

"Did something happen to you and Natsu?" I asked.

She let out a deep sigh, just keeping quiet. It appears that my hunch was correct.

"I knew it. Can you tell me what happened?" Erza asked.

Lu-chan sat down on the bed and placed the bag on the floor. "We had a fight. I don't want to see him for now that's why I want to go home. I just...I can't."

Then again, we asked for the whole information. We listened in silence at her story. While saying that story, I saw that her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes looked mad and sad.

"That moron! How can he say such words to Lucy?!" Erza growled, angrily.

"This is the first time you had a fight with Natsu-san, right?" Wendy said.

"But still, you two have to fix it, Lu-chan. Don't run away."

"I'm not running away! I just don't want to see him for now. I need space to think clearly!" she snapped then sighed.

While we're in the middle of the conversation, a hot headed Natsu barged in. "Why did you run just like that?! We're not yet done talking!" Natsu yelled.

Lu-chan stood up and shot Natsu a deathly glare. I never saw Lu-chan this mad. She's...quite scary. Now, I can't tell who's scarier; Erza or Lu-chan?

"We don't have anything to talk about! I've heard enough from you! And I told you not to worry because when I'm in trouble, I'm not going to call for your name anymore! I'm going to take care of myself!"

"I told you! You're misunderstanding me! That's not what I meant! I was just worried, that's all!"

"Oh? So that's why you don't want me to go and talk with other guy?! Ha?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm just concerned! I also don't trust that guy!"

"Really huh? So, if I'm dating someone, you're going to pull me all of a sudden with you and suddenly get mad at me and start lecturing me?! You! Whenever you're with other girls, did I get mad at you?! Huh?! I didn't right?!"

"Jeez, Lucy! I'm getting tired of this conversation! Fine! If you don't want to talk to me, I'm goin'!"

And with that, an angry Natsu went outside and closed the door with a loud bang. Seems like I know what's going on in here.

- Jealousy.


	10. Chapter 9

**_"Natsu_****_and Lucy's biggest fight" ( part 2 )_**

* * *

**Normal****POV**

Fortunately, Erza and the rest of the girls was able to make Lucy stayed with them. However, even Lucy was staying with them, she and Natsu never interacted. Not even once. By the time everyone found out what happened between Natsu and Lucy, they all decided to do something to make them talk and makeup but no use. They really won't talk with each other. Why? Simply because of their pride. That's why, everyone in the guild decided to not force them and just give them a break. Maybe they just need space to think, right? Maybe that's the best thing to do.

After 2 days, they finally going back at Magnolia.

"Aww~ I still want to stay longer" Levy said while walking with others, heading towards the train station.

"It couldn't be help, Levy-chan. And at least we enjoyed our stay at Akane Resort, right?" Lucy said. "Especially Erza! She won into the casino many times, right?" Lucy added, followed by few giggles.

"Yeah! But, why did she play wearing a bunny outfit?" Wendy asked.

"Because she's Erza!" Happy stated.

Everyone was having fun. While they were in the middle of their conversation, she accidentally looked at Natsu's direction and saw him looking at her as well. When their eyes met, they both furrowed their eyebrows and quickly looked away with a, "Hmpf!"

Lucy looked beside her and behind her just to see giggling girls. "What?"

"It's just that, you and Natsu are like kids." Lisanna stated. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"Why would I? He has to be the one who should talk to me first and apologize, you know? He said hurtful words so, he needs to apologize!"

"You miss him already, right?" Lisanna said.

Lucy was taken a back at what Lisanna said. She don't want to admit it to them and to herself but yes, she really miss Natsu a lot. She missed the way he smile at her. She missed his pranks, she missed having fun with him, she missed talking to him, she missed the feeling of being close to Natsu, she missed EVERYTHING about him. She let out a silent sigh. And because of her pride, she answered,

"W-Why would I miss him?" while looking away.

"You'r lying, Lucy."

Lucy just pouted and ignored them. They keep on walking and walking until they finally reached the train station. When they got there, the first batch who entered the train were the girls. The next batch was obviously the guys. Lucy saw Natsu who suddenly felt sick after stepping inside the train. She has an urged to help him but she was controlling herself so, she just looked away and decided to sit at the seat of the Strauss' siblings. Good thing that the sit beside Lisanna is vacant.

"Lisanna, can I sit beside you?" Lucy asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Lisanna answered. Lisanna peeked at Natsu, who were now sitting but was still feeling sick. Then, she turned her gaze beside her, where Lucy was sitting. "How about Natsu?"

"What about him?"

"Are you not gonna help him?"

She looked at the poor sick Natsu for a while then looked at different direction.

"He's not my responsibility so, why should I?"

* * *

**Lucy**

"Sheesh, not again, Natsu! Why are you always like that?! Mou! Why do dragon slayers have motion sickness? I cannot believe it!"

Okay, fine! I'm now at Natsu's place, helping him as usual.

"Oh, I see, so you really don't want to help flame head huh?" Gray said sarcastically while grinning. I shot him a glare.

"Shut up Gray!" I growled. I looked at everyone and they are all giving me a teasing look. Then, I looked again at Natsu.

"Don't get me wrong! Just because I'm helping him, doesn't mean that I'm not mad at him! I still mad at him and I still haven't forgive him!"

Everyone just laughed at me. "Whatever you say, Lucy. Whatever you say" Cana teased.

Ugh! What's with all of them? I was just helping him because I pity him! That's all! Plus, I got used in helping him when he's in this condition.

"Lu-cy.." I heard him muttered weakly. I looked at him. "Tha-nk...y-ou..." he continued forcefully and weakly.

"If you can't talk, don't force yourself." I replied. Also, I never expected that he's going to speak forcefully just to thank me.

"Lu-cy...I.." he started, still sounded weak.

"I told you not to speak! Mou!"

But he's not listening. He keep going on even though he feels sick and weak.

"Just say it later when you're okay!"

"I'-m...s-sorry.."

I don't know what to say. I am unsure what to say that's why, I remained silent. Beside, if I answered now, he'll just force himself to speak. That's Natsu! Right?

Few hours later, we finally arrived at Magnolia station. Finally! We already arrived! And as usual, I helped Natsu to get up and walk. I am once again, his support. It's hard and tiring but, what he did for me in the past is more tiring and harder that's why, I shouldn't complain. Besides, It's okay for me to help him even in just smallest things so, why should I complain? Right?

"Finally! We arrived!" He jumped with his two hands raised up in the air. I took a fast glance at him, hoping that he didn't caught me. I was about to walk when he called me and held my hands.

"Lucy.."

I halted then turned to him, still not looking at him. "I'm...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean those words. It's just that, my anger took over me. I don't know why but while watching you with that guy, I felt -"

I cut him off by placing my index finger to his lips. "Ssshhh..." I smiled at him. "It's okay now...don't explain too much. Apology, accepted." I said. "How can I get mad to my best friend for too long?"

He made a wide smile and said, "Thanks! Luce! I'm glad we're fine now! I promise that I'm going to control my anger and will watch my words!"

I just laughed at him. And now, we're back to normal. He have no idea how happy I am! So happy that I found myself hugging him already! "I missed you" I quickly pulled away and placed my hand into my mouth. Those words were supposed to be inside my mind only! And my action supposed to me in my imagination only! Why did I do those things in reality?!

My eyes widened in surprised after feeling the touch of his lips on my forehead. "I missed you too, Luce"

"Waah! Natsu kissed Lucy!" Happy reacted. Ugh! That cat! They might think that Natsu kissed me on the lips!

All of them looked at our direction. "Really? You kissed again?"

"You're okay again?"

"Wait, guys..that kiss..it's only on my forehead! Stop over reacting!"

"Lucy-san's face is so red!" Wendy teased.

"They lllliiiikkeee each other!" Happy teased then everyone laughed.

They were teasing us all the time like crazy while heading back at the guild.

"Come with us peacefully, or should I take you away forcefully...celestial spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia.." A guy in black, standing in front of the guild stated while looking at us. He looked so creepy! He was wearing a black hood and his eyes were glowing in red. Who the heck is this man and what does he want from me?!

"Why should Lucy go with you?! Who the hell are you?!" Natsu growled annoyingly. He looked at Natsu and grinned.

"Fire Dragon Slayer, Salamander Natsu Dragneel...the most important and special person to the celestial mage Lucy Heartfilia."

What does he think he's doing?! Why was he telling that to Natsu? But more importantly, WHY WAS HE TALKING LIKE THAT?!

"I don't like you! Shut up and leave! Now!" Natsu walked in front of me. "You're not taking Lucy away! Don't you dare touch her or i'll turn you into ash!" he threatened.

I looked at Natsu and he was mad.

"Natsu..."

Then, everyone started to protested that they are not going to hand me over.

De ja vu

It feels like, this moment happened in the past - the time when the Phantom Guild and Fairytail clashed because of me. Why me? Why always me?

All of a sudden, my friends started to attack but no use. The opponent was so strong that even Natsu, Erza, Laxus and even Gildarts beat him. Who exactly is he? And now, I am the only person who's left standing. I stood in front of Natsu and the others and decided to fight.

"Don't worry Natsu...I'm going to save you this time..." I looked at the beaten up Natsu and gave him a smile. "I'm going to be your heroine..." I turned my attention back at the opponent and glared at him.

"Who are you exactly?!"

"I want you, Lucy Heartfilia...and I need your keys...come with me and I'll not hurt you"

"As if I'm going to come with you!"

I started pulling out three golden keys and summon multiple spirit. Also, I fought using my fleuv d etoiles. I got surprised because my celestial magic has an effect on him.

_"How? How come my magic had an effect on him? While the others don't?"_

When I successfully knocked down the enemy, he made an evil laugh. "Good. Very good. You're the one, Lucy Heartfilia. I need you! I need you to complete my plan..and I..I like you so, I'm going to make you my bride."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE NOT MAKING LUCY YOUR BRIDE!" Natsu yelled then dashed towards him just to attack him but failed. Instead, he grabbed Natsu's neck and showed him to me.

"Stop! Stop! Don't do that to him! You're killing him!"

I felt tears started flowing from my eyes. "Don't..please..."

"If you don't come with me, I am going to get the soul and mind of the person you love the most!"

The opponent opened his mouth and started sucking Natsu's soul.

"STOOOOOPPPP! OKAY! I'M COMING WITH YOU! JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE! DON'T GET THEM INVOLVE!"

He finally stopped and dropped Natsu on the ground. I quickly ran towards Natsu and woke him up.

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up!"

"I'm going to take you away and your memories about Salamander and your friends. You're going to forget all about them."

"What? No! No!" but I know I have no choice. I just cried and cried. I cannot believe this is happening to me. And I couldn't believe this is happening to everyone! Forget them? Really? If I don't follow, they are going to die. He will kill all of them. He will take Natsu's mind and soul away and I don't want that to happen.

"Okay. But please just give me a minute."

I found my book, lying on the ground. Seems like it fell from my bag. There's also a pen in it. Then, I wrote a letter for them.

* * *

_**Dear Fairytail,**_

_ **You're wondering where am I now, right? I'm so sorry but you're not going to see me again anymore and it hurts for me to say this but, I won't be able to remember you all anymore but always remember that even if I'm gone and don't remember you all anymore, you guys are special to me. To me, you're my family, my home. You accepted me. Thank you for everything. Always take care and enjoy living your life. I just have one wish...please do not forget about me.**_

_**Love lots,**_

_**Lucy Heartfilia**_

* * *

I flipped the book to write a personal letter for Natsu.

* * *

**_Dear Natsu,_**

**_Thank you for everything. Thank you for the joy you brought to my life. If it weren't for you, I might still wandering all alone somewhere, figuring out how to figure out how to join Fairytail. Thanks to you, I was able to join Fairytail easily. Thank you, we became best friends and team partners. Thank you for being with me. Thank you for saving me. You're my hero. While you're reading this, I might be somewhere faraway, without memories of you and the others. It's hard, painful and sad. But I have to let him take away my memories and do want he wants me to do. Because if I don't, you'll gonna get killed and I don't want to happen. Just always remember that, you're so special and important to me so always take care of yourself and be happy. Also, I want to apologize that I broke my promise and I want to say that...always remember that I love you very, very much. I think it's better if I confessed to you personally but it's too late. I can't anymore. Thank you, I love you and goodbye, Natsu._**

**_Always and forever,_**

**_Lucy Heartfilia_**

* * *

And with that, the enemy took me away and we went inside a black hole. And as I entered the black hole, things are started getting blurry and I felt like my mind was getting empty until I felt dizzy and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 10

**_"Who Am I?"_**

* * *

Thanks to Porlyusica, the fairies managed to survive. They almost died because of the stranger opponent's attack that's why it became hard for Porlyusica to heal all of them. The first person she healed is the sky dragon slayer, Wendy Marvell so that she could help Porlyusica in healing the others using her healing magic. After healing them all, their lives are not in stake anymore. They just need more rest so that their energy, power and magic will be fully healed. They were asleep for like, one week. Wendy was the very first person who woke up that's why she's the first one who found the letter Lucy wrote in her book.

Her eyes widened while reading her letter. Tears started to flow from her eyes until she fell down on her knees, crying out loud. She couldn't believe that she went with the black hooded guy because if she didn't, that guy will kill all of them and Lucy don't want that to happen that's why, she sacrified herself. And what hurts the most is that, they will never see Lucy ever again and Lucy won't remember them anymore.

Few weeks after the incident, each one of them finally started waking up. But as they woke up, what they saw is a crying young dragon slayer, who was still holding a book. Seems like she cried the whole week based on her eyes.

"Lucy-san...she..she.." she muttered, couldn't continue and don't want to continue what she's going to say. Erza got up from the bed and the others did the same too. All of them asked the same question..

"Where is Lucy?"

Wendy looked down and bit her bottom lip, she couldn't find her voice. She was to scared to answer the question and started to cry once again.

"Wendy? What's wrong? W-Why are you crying? Where is Lu-chan?" A worried Levy asked.

Actually, everyone of them are starting to feel nervous of Wendy's answer. They really had a bad feeling about what's happening. Cana noticed the book Wendy was holding so in curiosity, she got off her bed and went towards Wendy's direction just to get the book from Wendy.

As Cana opened the book, her sight landed on Lucy's letter written on the paper. Her eyes widened and felt tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

_**Dear Fairytail,**_

_ **You're wondering where am I now, right? I'm so sorry but you're not going to see me again anymore and it hurts for me to say this but, I won't be able to remember you all anymore but always remember that even if I'm gone and don't remember you all anymore, you guys are special to me. To me, you're my family, my home. You accepted me. Thank you for everything. Always take care and enjoy living your life. **_

_**Love lots,**_

_**Lucy Heartfilia**_

After reading the letter, they all froze and just started crying. "No...This can't be...this can't be true!"

* * *

"Ugh, what happened? What's going on? A familiar voice stated behind all of them, making them turned their gaze around, facing him. But then, avoid his gaze.

"Natsu..."

"Where is Lucy?" he asked. "Damn that guy! He will pay for this!" Natsu growled in anger, clenching his fist. Then again, he asked where Lucy is but they didn't answer. What they just did was to hand over her letter for them and personal letter for him to read. He accepted the book and opened it just to find Lucy's letter.

_**"Dear**__**Natsu,**_

_**Thank you for everything. Thank you for the joy you brought to my life. If it weren't for you, I might still wandering all alone somewhere, figuring out how to figure out how to join**__**Fairytail. Thanks to you, I was able to join**__**Fairytail**__**easily. Thank you, we became best friends and team partners. Thank you for being with me. Thank you for saving me. You're my hero. While you're reading this, I might be somewhere faraway, without memories of you and the others. It's hard, painful and sad. But I have to let him take away my memories and do want he wants me to do. Because if I don't, you'll gonna get killed and I don't want to happen. Just always remember that, you're so special and important to me so always take care of yourself and be happy. Also, I want to apologize that I broke my promise and I want to say that...always remember that I love you very, very much. I think it's better if I confessed to you personally but it's too late. I can't anymore. Thank you, I love you and goodbye,**__**Natsu.**_

_**Always and forever,**_

_**Lucy**__**Heartfilia"**_

Natsu felt so weak. He can hardly speak. His body was shaking - in anger and sadness. He was angry that he failed to protect Lucy. He was angry at the hooded guy and he was angry that she's now gone. "No..no...this can't be!"

"DAMN THAT HOODED BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FIND HIM AND RETURN LUCY HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Natsu yelled in anger. Tears of anger and sadness fell on his cheeks. He ran outside to look for Lucy.

"Natsu! Where are you going?!" Erza called.

"Where do you think?! I'm going to find Lucy and bring her back here! Lucy is OURS! She belong here and not to that man!"

And with that, Natsu continued running, trying to find the scent of his beloved Lucy.

* * *

"Listen, your name is Cynthia Ibanes and I am your fiance, Jordan Wards." the hooded guy lied while giving a Lucy Heartfilia having no memories of her family, friends and the person she love. All of her adventures with fairy tail and her childhood memories. Her mind were blank in an instant as soon as she got inside the black hole.

"I see..so, Cynthia is my name and you're my fiance. Who's that girl beside you?" she asked, looking at the pretty girl beside Jordan. The girl beside Jordan gave her a sweet smile and introduced her question. "I'm Monique Wards, twin sister of Jordan."

Lucy looked at the two of them. "It's nice meeting you...again" she giggled.

"By the way, where are my parents?" she asked. Both of them avoided her gaze and acted like they were sad. "They...they are gone. You and your parents went on a trip. One rainy afternoon, the carriage you were riding accidentally fell on the cliff. That's the reason why they died and that's the reason why you lost your memories." they looked back again at Lucy. "You know, you're lucky that you survived."

Tears fell from her eyes down to her cheeks after hearing the (false) bad news. "So..my parents died in an accident?"

The girl named Monique went towards Lucy and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, Cynthia. We're here. You're going to stay with us from now on, okay? So, you don't need to be sad." they pulled away from their hug and Lucy wiped the tears away from her eyes. Lucy gave them a nod as her response.

"Okay! Thank you very much for taking care of me"

"No problem! Cynthia!"

_"For some reason,..there is a part of me saying not to trust these people. But...why?"_


	12. Chapter 11

_**"Dreams"**_

* * *

**Lucy**

_"I've had enough! I don't want this kind of life anymore! I'm running away and reach my dream." I said determined. I walked out of the big mansion without bringing anything with me but some of my jewels and...Keys? What are those keys, anyway? Also, I had a whip on the side of my blue short skirt. I went at an unfamiliar town. Where is that town, I wonder? And then, I went towards a magic shop to buy some magical stuff but into my disappointment, I sighed. But a certain object caught my attention that made my face brighten up. It was a silver key. What is that key anyway? And why did I become suddenly happy after seeing that key? I tried buying it but it didn't fit the bill so I used my 'sex appeal' on that old man to be able to give the key to me in lower price. But unfortunately, it didn't work. But at least he gave sold the key to me in lower price. But not the price that I wanted. As I got out, I find myself stomping, muttering angrily saying that my sex appeal only worth 1,000 J. Is that really me? I couldn't believe it! I couldn't help it but to laugh at myself._

_My face expression changed after hearing the rumor that this guy called 'Salamander' is in the town. Who is that guy? In my curiosity, I just followed. Once I got in there, I spotted so many girls surrounding the guy standing in the middle, who was wearing lots of rings in his finger. I actually almost fell to him like the other girls but I came back to my senses when a guy smiling goofily jumped in. Who is that guy? After that, I found out that that 'Salamander' was using a banned magic ring..._

_I was about to look again at the face of the man who just jumped in but failed because..._

"A dream...who's that guy? And that blonde girl...It's me, right? Why do I feel like, we've known each other for a very long time." I muttered as I woke up because of sound of the alarm clock beside me. Then, I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Cynthia! Go down now! Breakfast is ready!" Jordan called.

I got up and formed a smile. I am lucky because I have a kind and sweet fiancé. And not only that! He's also pretty good looking as well. And he is a very strong mage. What else can I say? He's almost perfect!

"Okay! I'm coming!"

* * *

I told Jordan about my dream last night. I asked for more information about my past and who I really am before losing my memories. But he never mentioned something about that man in my dream. He told me that I and the man in my dream never met so, I just forgot about that dream. Maybe that's just my imagination. Seems like I can be a writer because of my imagination huh? Oh, wait...Why not? Being writing is not bad, right? I'm going to make novels and publish them.

But you know what? I don't want to say it but I'm kind of doubting Jordan's words. It feels like, he was lying to me. I don't know. I'm confused. There's a part of me saying to believe in him but biggest part of me says not to believe in him and figure out what my dream is all about.

Is he really hiding something from me? If he has, what was it? And, why was he hiding it from me?

And then, I decided.

I am going to find out about my past self - ALONE.

* * *

_"I know I said this many times but I'm going to say it AGAIN."..I furrowed my eyebrow, getting ready to yell. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS IS MY ROOM! GET OUT!"_

_"No way! We're here to play!" the guy said happily. Wow, this guy really acts like a child. And I looked like a Mother who was so pissed off of her son._

_"Lussshhheee! Do you have fish?" the talking blue cat stated. Wait - the CAT is TALKING?! How is that possible? Is that magic? And, he called the blonde 'Lucy' and not my name. My name is not Lucy. My name is Cynthia, right? So I guess that I was wrong. I am not this girl. But, why are they appearing in my dreams everynight? Lucy and the man and the talking blue weird cat._

_They all looked so happy and I couldn't help it but to smile. They all looked like having fun. I wanted to have fun like them too. All of a sudden, the place covered into darkness and I heard a voice saying,_

_'Wherever you are, I'll be watching over you...'_

_After hearing that voice, a face of a guy wearing a goofy smile with a salmon messy hair appeared in front of me. He's with that blue talking back. Behind him, I saw group of people smiling at me. There is a pretty and cool looking girl with long scarlet hair, wearing armor. There is a half-naked guy with a dark blue hair - why is he topless, by the way? Anyways, in front of him, I noticed a cute girl with long blue hair. Her hair was in pigtail. She was carrying a beautiful white cat with long eye lashes. I also saw two beautiful girls with the same color of hair but different length - long and short. Their hairs are both white. I also saw a very big muscled guy. Gee, he looked like a beast! I saw another girl with blue curly hair, wearing a hat and another blue haired girl wearing a headband. Next to the girl wearing a head band, was a guy with a long spiky black hair. In front of them, I saw a little old man, who was carrying a little cute girl on his back (piggy back). They are so many that I can't describe all of them one by one. But there's only one thing I felt - they are not just any ordinary group of people. I knew that they are a 'family'._

But the big question is, why are they appearing in my dreams? And they are all looking and smiling at me? Am I related to them? I am really going to look for these people as soon as possible. I want to see them. I will do anything just to meet them. I'm not going to tell Jordan about this because I had this feeling that he's not going to let me search for them.

And there's one thing I'm sure of...

Jordan is a liar.

He's hiding something from me and I am going to figure it out secretly.

* * *

**Jordan**

"They keys won't work. What should we do now?" Monique asked while we we're having a secret conversation at the cave where Lucy Heartfilia's celestial keys were hidden and the place where the door of time lies.

"We need her full power. She have too release her whole magic power and once she release all of her celestial power, we're going to steal it. Celestial power plus the keys are the only way to open the door."

"How are we going to release her celestial power? That stars and light that we needed to open the gate?"

I formed a smirk and said, "I have a plan..."

Be ready, Fairy tail...

Especially you, Salamander...


	13. Chapter 12

"**More Lies"**

* * *

**Monique**

Lately, I noticed that blondie acts strangely. Especially whenever she's waking up from her sleep. She looked deep in thought. That's why, I thought of using my magic – dream reader. Yes, that's right. I have an ability to read someone's dream. But I can only read someone's dream if they are sleeping tightly so one night, I quietly went inside her bedroom. Good thing she left her door unlocked. Maybe she forgot to lock it before going to sleep.

Once I got inside, I headed straight to the sleeping blondie. I must admit that she looked pretty and innocent even when she's asleep. However, that innocent look will soon turn into evil look. I closed my two eyes and placed my palm on her forehead, starting to read what her dream was all about.

I furrowed my eyebrow after seeing her dream. This is not good. She was dreaming about her memories of her friends at that stup*d guild, Fairy Tail and most of her dream was about Natsu Dragneel. She really does have very strong feelings for Salamander. What did this girl liked about Salamander? This girl sure has a cheap taste in guy.

I opened my eyes and stopped reading her dreams. I must tell about what I found out to Jordan, my twin brother before it's too late.

"Don't worry, Monique. I already knew that this is going to happen that's why I already prepared a plan" my twin brother said, followed by a smirk after informing him about what I found out.

"So? What's your plan?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You'll see…"

* * *

We ended our conversation when blondie came down with a smile while greeting us a 'good morning'

"Hey, Good Morning, Cynthia!" Jordan greeted.

"Good Morning! Seems like you had a good dream huh?"

She just giggled at what I said and nodded as her answer. Obviously, she don't want AND she's not really planning on telling us about her dream.

"Anyway, breakfast is ready so let's eat!" Jordan's stated.

All of us went at the dining area and started eating our breakfast. We all ate in silence but the silence broke because of what Jordan said.

"Cynthia…do you know why did your parents died aside from falling on the cliff? And the reason why you lost your memories?" he said seriously. I looked at him, making a puzzled face. What the heck was he talking about? I didn't remember anything adding another lie so, what's up with him? I didn't speak. I just listened.

Blondie looked at him seriously "So, you mean there's another reason? And…what happened to me and my parents was not exactly an accident?"

Jordan nodded while looking at blondie. "Because of Fairy Tail…"

Then realization hits me.

This is the plan he was talking about!

I simply smirked while blondie wasn't looking at me. This is getting interesting.

"Fairy…Tail?"

"Look at your right hand…you see, there is a pink mark, correct?"

She nodded.

"That is the symbol of Fairy Tail. You used to be a member of Fairy Tail. But…they kicked you out." Jordan said using a sad tone. What a great actor he is! I saw blondie clenched her fists and furrowed her eyebrow. Seems like, she got mad at what Jordan said.

She got madder after Jordan's next statement. "They kicked you out because they said that you're weak…and you always cry…you cause trouble all the time…" and he added, "But the main person who really wants to kick you out was Natsu Dragneel…"

Ouch. That hurts, isn't it? But, who cares?

"I guess I'm a mage because I used to be a member of that stupid guild, correct?" she asked and Jordan nodded.

"Yeah. You're a celestial spirit mage. We have your keys. We're going to give them back to you"

WHAT?! IS HE CRAZY?! HE'S GOING TO GIVE BACK HER KEYS?! HOW ABOUT THE PLAN?!

"I see…so, I am a celestial spirit mage. Jordan, can you teach me more magic?" she gritted her teeth. "A magic that I can use to make revenge against them…specially that Natsu Dragneel. I am going to find them and give them a punishment that they will never ever forget…" she growled.

"Of course, my lovely fiancé. I am going to give and teach you new magic that you can use against them. I am going to help you."

And with that, I didn't see anything on her eyes but sadness, hatred and thirst of having a bloody revenge for herself and for her parents.

This is getting more and more interesting.

* * *

"What a good actor and a good planner. I didn't expect that you came up with that kind of plan. But can you please tell me EXACTLY about that plan? Also, why did you give the celestial keys to blondie? We need that to open the portal! The gate! – Eclipse"

We need that Eclipse gate to open to be able to go back to past and talk to Lord Zeref. However, the two celestial mages from Fairytail and Sabertooth united to be able to use their celestial zodiac keys to close the eclipse gate and destroyed by Salamander. But with the help of 12 zodiac keys, we can return the gate the way it was. That's why, we both need the two celestial mages. Now, we have Fairy Tail's celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia so we only need now is Sabertooth's celestial mage, Yukino Aguria.

"It's okay, Monique. That's my way on making her release all of her celestial magic power"

"…By making her so mad? At…Fairy Tail and Salamander?"

"Yes, that's correct. And I want to see how would Fairy Tail react once they meet again the girl who now hated them." He stated with an evil laugh. "I'm sure that they can't hurt their beloved Lucy Heartfilia even if she hurt them – specially Natsu Dragneel."

"Why are you so mad at Fairy Tail especially at Salamander?"

He clenched his fist and furrowed his eyebrow and growled. "Simply because they stole Lucy away from me. Lucy is originally mine…I just took what's really mine."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon, Monique…"

* * *

_**A/N:** Hmm~ Jordan...seriously, just who exactly are you? ;)_


	14. Chapter 13

"_**Sabertooth's Celestial Spirit Mage"**_

* * *

**Yukino**

My lips automatically curved after seeing the familiar person, my fellow celestial spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia. I tried calling her to greet her and have a conversation but she's not looking at my direction. She just keeps on walking and walking. It was impossible not to hear my voice because I almost yell that's why, I decided to approach her.

"Hi, Lucy-sama" I greeted by the time I got in front of her. For unknown reason, she gave me a weird and confusing look. Lucy-sama looked behind her as if she was looking for someone then looked back at me. Pointing her index finger to herself, she blinked and asked,

"Are you talking to me?"

Oh, that's weird. "Yes, Lucy-sama. You're acting strange. Is there anything wrong?" she raised her hand in the mid-air and shook it slightly while tilting her head.

"Sorry but Lucy isn't my name. My name is Cynthia" she responded. "You're just mistaken. We're probably only look alike" she giggled.

What's going on? I am sure that she is Lucy Heartfilia. I can feel the magic of a celestial spirit mage within her.

"Are you sure you're really okay? Cynthia isn't your real name. Your name is Lucy Heartfilia. You're Fairy Tail's celestial spirit mage."

When I said the name of her guild, Fairy Tail, her expression suddenly changed. She furrowed her eyebrows and I saw she clenched her fists. What's wrong? Does she have a problem with Fairy Tail?

"I don't like hearing that name, Miss" she growled angrily, making me step back a little away from her and gave her a scared look. When she noticed my reaction, she smiled nervously.

"A-Ah, s-sorry Miss. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that…I really HATE that guild."

What did she say? She hates her guild? Also, she only called me 'Miss'?! What's going on? I looked at her right hand and I saw Fairy Tail symbol so meaning, she is really Lucy Heartfilia. But, what's wrong with her? Why does she hate her guild now? She cares a lot and she love her guild very much. Her guild is her family; her home. Also, why didn't she call me by my name? It feels like, she don't really know me at all.

"So, do you mind telling me your name?" she asked innocently.

"Y-Yukino…I'm Yukino Aguria, Sabertooth's Celestial Spirit Mage"

"It's nice meeting a fellow celestial spirit mage, Yukino-san. Just like I said earlier, my name is Cynthia Ibanez. Just call me Cynthia. Let's be friends!"

"Please call me Yukino" I stated.

For now, I'm going to ride on. I'm going to find out what's happening to her.

"Say Lu- Cynthia-sama, do you mind telling me why do you hate Fairy Tail?" I asked while we're eating our cake at a café shop.

"That's because…they kicked me out and called me weak…they even said that I only cause trouble. And the main person who wants to kick me out was Salamander…"

"You mean, Natsu-san?"

I cannot believe my ears! Fairy Tail cannot do that to Lucy-sama. Especially Natsu-sama. I know how close they are and I know how they care for each other. Everyone knows that so, why? This is getting weirder and weird. And I got more surprised at what she said.

"They are the reason why I and my parents caught in an accident…" she stated while gritting her teeth and anger and I could see tears appearing on the corner of her eyes in sadness. "…and died…I am the only one who survived. However, I…I lost all of my memories. Yukino! It's their fault! I hate them! I am going to give them a punishment that they will never ever forget…specially that Salamander."

I couldn't help it but to gasp silently. This sounds bad. Really, really bad. I think I need to inform about this to Natsu-sama and her other friends before it's too late…before something bad happens.

I hate to say this but what I can see from Lucy-sama's eyes are

Hatred.

Thirst of revenge.

Coldness.

* * *

We talked for a while about random stuffs. Mostly, about me because what she can only said about herself is that, she had a tragic accident, she hated Fairy Tail because of that especially Natsu-san and the person who helped her. That's all.

When we decided to separate ways to go home, I didn't waste any time. I hurried at Fairy Tail to deliver the information that I found out. In my way, Leo the Lion appeared in front of me. He opened his gate using his own power. Good thing, celestial spirits can do that.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's about Lucy…"

"Since Lucy-sama is your owner, you know what's happening to her, am I right?"

He nodded as his answer.

"Then, please explain it to me, Leo."

"The people who were currently taking care of Lucy right now attacked the guild. She took her away by force. Lucy can fight because her magic was the only one that affects the enemy. The attacker, named Jordan told her that if she didn't come with him peacefully, he's going to take away Natsu's mind and soul. Also, he's going to kill other members that's why in the end, she came with him. He took away Lucy's memories all about herself. She even forgot us but fortunately, we're still bound because of our contract. Her mind became like an empty container. Then, they made a false story about her past and the reason why she had an amnesia..and the rest, you already know it because I'm pretty sure she mentioned about that. So, that's why she hated Fairy Tail and Natsu"

He explained. "But why are they doing this to her?"

"I don't know. But what I know is that, they need the 12 zodiac keys. They already got Lucy meaning, they got 10 keys so be careful. They might attack you too because you have the 2 keys"

I nodded. "Thanks for the warning. But for now, let's go at Fairy Tail to tell about this before Lucy-sama showed up to them as Cynthia and harm her own friends. Let's go!"

And with that, Leo and I hurried at Fairy Tail guild.

Please, Lucy-sama.

Try to remember your friends, your family, your home and the person you love the most.

* * *

**A/N: I decided something…this story will be finish by Chapter 20 or 25 plus an Epilogue **


	15. Special Chapter

_A/N: And so, I thought of making a special chapter. I noticed that this fan fiction is full of so much drama. I also noticed that there are no NaLu moments, right? So here, I'll give you a special chapter of course with NaLu moment and it's not full of drama xD hehe.. feel free to add some comments! Thank you :)_

* * *

"Good Morning, Mira-san!" the celestial mage greeted cheerfully as she approach Mirajane, who was busy doing her daily task as the Fairy Tail's head waitress. Looking up at the blonde, the barmaid smiled and greeted her back.

"Good Morning Lucy. Is there something happened that made you look cheerful?"

Lucy sat down on the stool and shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. Maybe because Natsu didn't barge in my apartment like usual. No one pissed me off." the famous Mirajane giggled softly at Lucy's answer. In all honesty, Lucy was wondering why is Natsu didn't barge inside her place. That was so unusual. Maybe he was trying to change that kind of attitude? Just thinking about it makes her smile. If he don't barge in her apartment, Lucy can finally have her privacy and at the same time, she would not get pissed off. Good news, right? Lucy looked behind her and scanned around the guild. Since it's still too early, the guild was still quiet. The only people that are there were Lucy, Mirajane the Raijinshuu and the Team Shadow gear. Lucy turned her gaze back at the barmaid and just continued their conversation.

"So..." Mirajane started. "How are you and Natsu?"

Lucy already mean what Mirajane really want to know. She just let out a sigh.

"We're fine. He still keeps on playing prank on me and keeps on going into my apartment without letting me know. You know, 'surprise visit'" she answered then continued, "- With Happy" so that Mirajane won't get the wrong idea and start teasing her. Mirajane smiled. Mirajane knew that Lucy was being careful to her answers because she knew that Lucy doesn't want Mira to tease Lucy. But knowing Mirajane Strauss, she would do anything just to tease her and make Lucy and Natsu end up together. Actually, Mirajane was not the only one who teases Lucy to Natsu. There's Levy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy and Carla too. Oh, let's don't forget Natsu's partner, Happy.

"Oh, I , Lucy, whenever they are in your apartment, what do you do?"

"Kick them out" She simply answered, placing her elbow on the top of the bar, resting her chin on her palm.

"Really? Why? You shouldn't do that. What do they say?"

"Well, they say that they wanna just hang out in my place. Jee, Mira-san, can you tell me since when my apartment became a place to hang out?" she said, sighing.

Clasping her hands together, Mirajane smiled and said, "Since you met met each other! But you know, you should really not kick them out. They were just being nice to you and they like hanging out with you. Natsu told me that, he's really having fun when you're with him."

* * *

After their conversation, what Mirajane told her didn't get out of her mind anymore. Her words keeps on repeating inside her mind like a broken cassette tape.

_"Natsu told me that, he's really having fun when you're with him."_

_"Natsu told me that, he's really having fun when you're with him."_

_"Natsu told me that, he's really having fun when you're with him."_

_"Natsu told me that, he's really having fun when you're with him."_

_"Natsu told me that, he's really having fun when you're with him."_

_"Natsu told me that, he's really having fun when you're with him."_

_"Natsu told me that, he's really having fun when you're with him."_

She can't get over with it. Lucy groaned in frustration. "Jee, Mira-san shouldn't have said that!" she muttered. Because of what Mirajane said, Lucy felt so guilty for always kicking them out which made her more annoyed - at herself. Lucy let out a sigh to calm down herself. She was stressing herself too much over only a little thing. That's why, Lucy decided just to go to a mission with her team mates.

Lucy scanned around the guild and haven't seen Natsu and Happy's presence. She wondered where they are. It's already one in the afternoon but they are still not in the guild. Usually, Natsu was busy busy fighting Gray. Did he went in a mission? But it's impossible! Lucy was hanging out at the guild all day and never saw Natsu came in. That's quite weird.

"W-Wait..why am I thinking about him, anyway?! Ugh!"

"Thinking of who?" A voice suddenly asked, making Lucy startled.

"Sheesh! Cana! Don't scare me like that!"

"You're wondering where Natsu is, aren't you?" Cana stated, giving Lucy a teasing grin and teasing look.

"What?! O-Of course no!" Lucy quickly responded defensively. Of course, Cana didn't believe Lucy. She just grinned at Lucy and did something that Lucy want to open a hole on the ground and jump.

"Everyone! Listen! Lucy was looking for Natsu! Does anyone know where he is?!" Cana yelled.

And with that, all of the guild members started teasing Lucy.

"No! I'm not looking for him! NO WAY!"

"Why are you so defensive, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, placing the tip of her fingers inches away from her lips.

"Levy-san is right. It's not bad if you look for Natsu-san" the sky dragon slayer stated.

Cana turned her gaze at the door and said, "Oh, he's here. Hey! Natsu!" Lucy quickly turned her look at the entrance while asking where is he. What Lucy isn't aware of is that, Natsu was really not there.

"Not looking for Natsu huh?" Levy stated sarcastically while smirking.

"You-You fooled me!"

And again, everyone laughed at her. Lucy wondered, why was she the one whom they love teasing? For the nth times, Lucy let out a heave sigh.

* * *

"Mou~ why are they always teasing me?" Lucy muttered while walking at the riverside.

"Lucy-chan! That's dangerous!" the man sailing on the boat warned.

"I'm fine! Don't worry!" Lucy answered with a smile.

All of a sudden, Lucy felt so sleepy, and the last thing she knew, she completely fell asleep and fell down. But as she fell down, she felt someone caught her then carried her. Even if Lucy wanted to wake up, her eyes won't open.

"Sorry, but I need to do this"

The voice of the person caught her said before everything went black.

* * *

Few moments after, the blonde finally woke up, blind folded. This time, her kidnapper was carrying Lucy on his shoulder. It's as if he's carrying a sack of grains.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she demanded while hitting the back of the person who was carrying her on the shoulder.

The guy growled, annoyed. "WILL YOU SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH?!"

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! DON'T GET MY VIRGINITY!" she automatically blurted out.

"WHAT THE?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!" the kidnapper yelled back. "And as if I wanted you..."

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT?!"

"JUST SHUT UP! OKAY?!"

Lucy felt that her kidnapper stopped walking. As he stopped walking, he put Lucy down and removed her blind fold. As he put Lucy down, she suddenly gave her kidnapper a punch directly to his face followed by her infamous 'Lucy Kick', making the kidnapper knocked down.

Lucy was about to run when she noticed that there are lots of Sakura Trees around the area. She got so surprised. "Since when did this place become a kidnapper's hideout?"

"Why don't you try walking towards until that big Sakura Tree to see why did I kidnapped you?" the kidnapper stated while standing up. "Also, the person who asked me to kidnap you are there. Jee, thanks to him, I an amazona punched me. Are you even a girl? Lucy turned around and shot the 'kidnapper a deathly glare.'

"Shut up!" and with that, the blonde headed at the said place. When she got there, her mouth dropped in surprise at what she found out. Behind the big Sakura Tree, Lucy saw a picnic set-up. It's not just an ordinary one. It looked romantic. And there, the guy whom she was looking for whole day was standing while giving her a wide smile.

"Hey, Luce!" he greeted. "Surprised?"

Instead of getting happy, she got mad. "Thank you for asking someone to kidnap me" she said sarcastically while crossing her arms.

"Sheesh, why are you mad? It's not easy to prepare this whole day, you know?"

"WHO WOULDN'T GET MAD AT WHAT YOU DID?!" she yelled.

"I thought you like surprises? I guess not."

Letting out a sigh, Lucy facepalmed. "I'm going home." she was about to turn around and walk away when she felt Natsu grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, Luce! Don't go! Please?"

They stayed like that for a while.

"Lucy, you're mad at him...you're mad at him...you're mad at him...leave him alone...you're mad at him..."

She keep saying inside her mind but she ended up staying with him. Lucy turned around to face him and said, "Fine, I'm staying." she really can't stay mad at him.

"So, am I forgiven?" he asked.

"I don't remember you apologizing to me"

"Okay, sorry Luce. Am I forgiven?"

Giving him a smile, Lucy said, "Apology, accepted!"

Those two words coming from Lucy made Natsu really happy. They went now at their spot and started eating. While eating, they are having fun; chatting, laughing, teasing. All of a sudden, what Mirajane told her entered inside her mind:

"Natsu told me that, he's really having fun when you're with him."

"Hey, Luce. Any problem?" Natsu asked when Lucy became quiet all of a sudden.

"Hey..Natsu..are you..having fun when you're with me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am!" he smiled.

"Natsu..."

"Yes?"

"Sorry..."

Natsu blinked, wondering what's with Lucy today. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything bad, you know?"

"Well, sorry because I keep on kicking you out everytime you're at my place." she said, looking down.

Natsu held her chin and slowly leaned in until their faces are inches away from each other. Lucy's heart started pounding and her face heated up. Her face was so red. Lucy unconsciously closed her eyes, getting ready to feel Natsu's lips against hers.

"Lucy, you okay?" he suddenly asked and wiped her chin using Natsu's thumb. "You have something on your chin." Lucy quickly opened her eyes and blushed. Her face turned red in embarrassment.

"Why did you close your eyes and why is your face red? Are you not feeling well? Are you sick? We can go home if you like." he said but Lucy wasn't responding.

"Natsu! Lucy thought that you're going to kiss him! Pffftt" the blue cat interrupted, who were secretly watching them behind the tree.

"HAPPY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" they both said in unison. Natsu looked at Lucy and blinked.

"You thought that I'm going to kiss you?" Natsu asked, amused.

"Wha-?! O-Of course not!"

"LIAR!" Happy said.

"I TOLD YOU! I DID'N- mpph!" Natsu cut her off by giving her a kiss, making Lucy surprised. At first, Lucy stayed still but in the end, Lucy responded to his kiss. After a while, they both pulled away. Natsu was smiling while Lucy was blushing so hard.

Natsu rested his forehead on her forehead and said, "Happy Anniversary, Luce"

"Huh? Anniversary? How come we have anniversary? We're not even together!"

"Well, today is the 8th year of our first meeting."

"What? You remembered?"

"Of course, I do! Just because we're not together, it doesn't mean that we can't celebrate 'Anniversary'" he grinned. "Unless… you want us to be real couple."

"Not a bad idea" Lucy replied. "You surprised me, you know that? I never knew you had this kind of side."

"You're the only girl who knows that I have this kind of attitude."

"Really? Why?"

"Simply because you're special..."

Seems like that's the way of their love confession huh? It all started from being strangers then being friends / partner / best friend / guild mate until their feelings grew deeper and turned into romantic feelings.

Cliche, right? But that's what happened to them. But this is not the end of their love story.. Because their love story...will last forever and ever..

Natsu is Lucy's first and last

Lucy is Natsu's first and last.

Their lips were about to meet again when a certain blue teasing cat popped between them and said,

"They llllllliiiiiikkkkeeee each other!"

"HAPPY!" they yelled in unison. They completely forgot about Happy. Way to ruin the mood, Happy!

* * *

_A/N: Hekhek...what do you think?_


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Two Golden Keys**

* * *

Yukino Aguria and her keys are all they needed to accomplish their plan. Yes, they need the two celestial mages who owns the golden keys. They need Lucy and Yukino to combine their celestial magic to open the 'Gate of Time' that's why, they decided to go and take Yukino with them.

"Jordan, don't you think it's time for us to take that another celestial mage from Sabertooth?"

"You mean, Yukino Aguria?" Jordan asked, Monique nodded. Jordan thought for a while and took a breath. "You're right. We shouldn't waste anytime. We have to accomplish our plan as soon as possible because I'm pretty sure that Fairy Tail will find where Lucy Heartfilia is."

That's right. Fairy Tail always ruin the bad guys' evil plans and that's what Jordan was scared of. But what he was scared the most was Natsu, taking Lucy away from him. Monique closed her eyes, placing her index finger on her forehead, locating where Yukino is right now. After a while, she finally found her.

"She's heading at Fairy Tail and wait...she's with someone" she stated. She took a closer look and quickly opened her eyes. "She's with Lucy Heartfilia's spirit, Leo the Lion."

"Sh*t" he cursed. "I forgot that her spirits can open their own gates using their own power anytime they want. We have to hurry."

"Don't worry. Have you forgotten that I can seal their magics?" she smirked.

* * *

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Sabertooth's celestial mage stated when a hooded guy suddenly attacked her. Good thing Yukino felt it immediately and managed to dodge.

"I am here to get you. Now, come with me or I will take you by force." he said.

"Could it be...you're the person who took Lucy-sama away and erased her memories" the hooded guy smirked and Yukino's eyes widened. "So it's you!" she was about to pull her golden key, Pisces but failed because someone grabbed her hands and twisted it.

"If you don't go with us, your friends, Sabertooth is going to suffer like Fairy Tail."

"Don't involved Sabertooth! Fine! I'll come with you just don't harm them!"

The hooded guy laughed evily. "What a stupid weakness. Friends huh? You're going to sacrifice yourself for the sake of your friends? Tch. How pathetic."

Before Yukino got the chance to answer, a black hole appeared and went inside. As they got inside, they got transported at the base wherein the gate and Lucy's 10 golden keys were located.

* * *

"Isn't this...the eclipse gate? Natsu-sama already destroyed this when he fought Rogue-sama...the future Rogue-sama..this is impossible..." Yukino muttered in disbelief while staring at the gate in front of her.

"You're wrong. That is not the eclipse gate. That is the 'Gate of time' It just resembles eclipse gate but this gate is different but has the same appearance and same use. Like the eclipse gate, the gate of time is a portal leading to the past." Monique corrected, crossing her arms. Yukino turned her gaze at her and shot her a glare.

"If it works like the eclipse gate, then it means that you want Lucy-sama and me to open it for you using our keys?! No! As if we're going to help you! And, why are you doing this?! What's your objective?!"

Monique bent down and looked closer at Yukino. Monique raised her index finger up and shook her head. "Uh, uh, uh...no more questions.

* * *

It was exactly 10 o'clock in the evening when Lucy woke up. She woke up because of the dream that she's always dreaming of. A group of people who were giving her warm smiles and a guy who was smiling at her cheerfully and keeps on bugging at her whenever she was on her apartment. Just thinking about her dream made her heave a sigh. That's why, Lucy decided to go out for a walk and for a fresh night breeze. Grabbing her jacket, the blonde wore it and headed downstairs, walking carefully to avoid making noise. She don't want to wake Jordan or Monique up because they might stop her from taking a walk outside. She once asked for their permission if he can take a walk outside at night but they both disagreed that's why this time, she decided to sneak out.

A smile formed on her lips when she successfully got outside. Lucy started walking while looking at the sky filled with stars. "Wow~ the stars are really beautiful tonight...Jordan told me that I am a celestial mage. I wonder where are my keys...maybe I dropped them when I got in that accident." she sighed. Lucy scanned around her area when she heard a voice, whining. Sounded like someone was trying to shout but was failing because there is something that was preventing from the person to shout. Maybe a handkerchief wrapped around on the person's mouth.

Lucy followed the voice. She kept on walking on walking, following the direction of the voice. When it is getting louder and louder, Lucy was sure that she's getting closer and closer to the location where the voice was coming from. After few moments of walking, she got into a cave wherein the whining could be heard. Lucy entered the cave and her eyes widened for whom she saw.

"Yukino?!"

Lucy hurriedly removed the handkerchief around her mouth.

"Lucy-sama! We have to escape right now!" Yukino said but Lucy just gave her a confused look. She went behind her to untie the rope but she can't.

"It's Cynthia and not Lucy" she corrected while untying the rope. "And why are you here, anyway? And why should we run away?"

"Just listen to me, Lucy-sama! I will explain you in our way!"

"What are you talking about, Yukino?" she asked, calmly. "Sheesh, why can't I untie this?"

"Summon Virgo and ask her to untie me. Only celestial spirit can untie this rope. This rope isn't an ordinary rope." Yukino explained.

"What? Me? But I don't have my keys. And I forgot how to use them."

"I'll teach you how. Trust me. Now, go get your key there" Yukino stated, pointing at the table where their keys are using her eyes. Lucy nodded and followed. She grabbed her and Yukino's keys. Yukino described Virgo's key and told Lucy how to summon her.

"Just say this: 'Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo" Lucy nodded and did what she said. Holding Virgo's key, she focused her magic into the key and started glowing. "Open, get of the maiden, VIRGO!" and with that, a girl with a pink hair wearing a maid outfit appeared coming from the ground.

"It's been a while, Princess. Is it time for punishment?" Virgo asked politely.

"Wait, what? Did you just call me Princess?" Lucy asked confused. "And, why am I going to punish you? Anyways, can you release Yukino?"

"Okay, Princess"

Virgo was about to release Yukino but Virgo suddenly disappeared. It seems like someone blocked the celestial spirits and their ability to open their gate using their own power.

"You're not going away, celestial spirit mages" a familiar voice stated, forming an evil smirk on his lips, making the twof them look at the entrance of the cave. Yukino shot him a glare while Lucy just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You..." Yukino growled.

"Jordan? What's...going on?..."


End file.
